A Good Day To Go Insane
by BesserwisserForHire
Summary: Christmas and New Years is right around the corner and as always things go awry. With a bunch of Beybladers in the same house, things can only spin out of control.
1. 1

This is sort of becoming an annual thing for me, writing Christmas fics. This is going to consist of three, or four at the most, parts. The second will explain unanswered questions that may arise in this one. Yes. I should've started working on this sooner. Yes, I know my descriptions of the various holidays in different countries may be incorrect. I don't care.  
EXCUSE TYPOS I WAS LAST-MINUTE-SHOPPING FOR SEVEN HOURS TODAY. BRAIN EQUALS DEAD.

**And no matter if you celebrate Christmas or not, or some other holiday right now, have a good one! Merry Christmas, happy holidays and all the rest! (Oh I love Christmas. And that I get to open my presents the 24th.)  
**

**.**

* * *

_Christmas is a time when you get homesick - even when you're home. _  
- Carol Nelson -

* * *

**December 24th  
-The Tigers-**

Mao wasn't in a great mood. First of all it was snowing outside, and she hated snow. Absolutely loathed it as it always, always messed up her hair. Which she today had spent hours on row to get it to look absolutely perfect. Everything about her was perfect today, after all, it was Christmas. And although the village had never celebrated Christmas in the traditional sense, like in the west, they still had some festivals that were in their own right Christmas-y enough. The entire village was decorated and lit up by lanterns, and during the evening there would be held a large feast with dancing, eating, drinking and gift-swapping to those closest to you. Some of the villagers gave away flowers to people who had done them a favor, or wishes that they would have a good year. This was always followed by fire-works, and all the villagers seemed to love it.

Except Mao who hated it. She had traveled to Hong Kong for a few days, trying to find the perfect gifts for Christmas – because everything had to be perfect on Christmas – and when she left for her trip with a raging PMS, well… It didn't take a genius to figure out what three days of mall-climbing, crowd-fighting, gift-hunting madness had made her feel like when she came home. But it didn't really matter though, after a day of killing people verbally she finally settled down and decided to get through the next punishment on her agenda. Yes. Gift-wrapping. It was absolutely torturous. Not that Mao was a pessimist, no, quite the contrary, she was one of the most boisterous, excited people in the village. If anyone were to be cheerful and get everyone else going, it would be her.

But Christmas, no matter in what culture, could always drive anyone off their rocker.

Especially a woman with PMS. Surrounded by men. Yeah. Wrapping fancy stuff in rise-paper while being painfully reminded of how all her savings were blown on one stupid event was enough to push her off the edge a few times. But, she was still the woman of the group and therefore she saw it as her job to make everything perfect. Because that's the thing with Christmas, it has to be absolutely perfect. And if staying up nights on end to help the other women to finish cooking the meals, or spending all her money on silly trinkets, or even wading through the thick snow while the brats tried to kill her with snow-balls, was what it took to make sure it would turn out great, then Mao would endure.

Because Mao was a White Tiger, and when she had settled on something, she never backed down. Of course, why _this_ celebration was so damn important to her she didn't really know. Or, well, she did know but she never told anyone because frankly, they'd just tease her forever. Except Rei maybe, but he was a saint so he didn't really count. No, why Mao tried so hard for a holiday she hated so much, would always remain a secret. People brushed it off as some weird woman-thing, or that maybe she'd been knocked in the head with a Blade just one time too much.

The truth was there was one, just _one_ thing she liked about Christmas. And that was that they were all together. All the people she loved, her friends, family, in a place she felt comfortable in. In the village that was her home. Mao liked how for once every year, everyone in the village put their differences aside and brought forth the good inside of them, no matter how scarce it was. Because Christmas was the one day the world came together, Mao tried her hardest to make it perfect. She owed it that much.

So yeah, she had every right to act like a bitch. Even though no one else thought so. Especially not Kiki, whom she had to lock inside the pantry to keep from ruining everything. He was still screaming, three hours later, which made Mao slightly more annoyed as she tried to decorate the big hall. The big hall, where all the villagers would gather. Kiki tried to make them put up a Christmas tree, but the elders weren't fond of this foreign, strange idea so they weren't exactly complaining about Mao's… measures. Bao didn't complain either, since she threatened to do the same to him if he didn't stay away from the food.

Rai had told her she was overreacting, but Rei had dragged him off to help the men do the men-stuff, so he was out of the line of fire. For now. Mao sighed. Everything seemed to finally be done. Everything was in place, in order, in balance. But still something was missing. It didn't look… _perfect._ Annoyed she wrinkled her nose, put her hands on her hips and pouted at the room as if it was teasing her. Now what on earth had she missed? The gifts were in place, the decorations, the food, the seats, the lanterns, the fire-works, the music, the whole shebang. Still… there was as if she had forgotten some large, vast and very crucial detail.

''It's looking great, Mao''

She turned around to look shocked at the one who had spoken, but calmed down as she found it to be Rei. Looking all Christmas spirited in his red Chinese robe and the ribbon that held the braid of his hair. Formentioned garment had been forced upon him by none other than the pink-haired girl herself. She was very proud.

''I don't know, Rei… something is missing.''

Rei raised an eyebrow at the room, scanning it, more for appearance than for purpose. He already knew it was perfect. Hell, it always was with Mao around. Still, she'd never stop nagging him about it if he didn't at least try to look as if he was investigating it thoroughly.

''Really? Like what?''

She sighed. Moping a little on the spot.

''That's the thing… everything's perfect. Yet it's… not.''

Rei looked at her, searchingly, as if something was hidden in her warm eyes that could tell him the answer she did not know herself. But it wasn't necessary, because he had the same strange feeling as well. Something was just… off. And he didn't know what it was. It had always been like this, looked the same, felt the same, every year except this one. It was like… the holiday wasn't what it used to be. And Rei didn't know why.

''You're right'' he said and she looked curiously at him now. ''Something _is _missing.''

Mao growled.

''Well, _duh_. I can see that, but what?''

''Hey, take it easy! I don't know!''

She sighed again.

''I'm sorry Rei'' she said, mellow while fiddling her hands. ''It just… I can't rest until I find out what the heck is missing.''

Rei thought about it for a while, long and hard. It was like a word that rested on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't figure out what it was. Something itching inside of him, like he knew the answer yet still he was clueless.

''Well, it doesn't matter now'' she said, and this time she sounded completely crestfallen, like all her efforts were now wasted. ''The others are coming now. Better get started.''

And true they were. The doors were now open and the villagers, all familiar to each other, streamed into the room like a flow of water. All clad in traditional robes that fit the occasion, obviously having put some effort into looking respectable on this day. And he understood them. This was an important day for all of them, everyone knew that. It was the one day when they were all a family. Even people who disliked each other buried the battle axe for the evening, and for one day everyone was friends with each other.

Which was when he realized just what it was that was missing.

''Mao'' he stopped her, wide eyed as if he should have thought of this before, which he probably should because it was so bloody obvious he actually felt stupid. ''I know what's missing.''

She just looked at him with a mixture of hope and incredulity, like she didn't really want to trust he had just said what he said. But she nudged him on anyway.

''Go on then'' she half-hissed hurriedly, eager to find out the answer that had been bothering her for hours. ''What's missing?''

**December 24****th****  
-The Kinomiyas-**

Takao was very bored. Normally he liked Christmas. He got to eat cake, open presents, hang out with his grandpa and see all the awesome lights through the neighborhood. Tokyo was great during Christmas, even if no one really celebrated it as a holiday, people still thought it to be a pretty neat thing. And so did Takao, and had done through all his life. Until this year when something was just very off. Which in itself was off, since he had all he had the previous Christmas. There was grandpa singing some silly songs while trying to save the cream-strawberry-Godlike-goodness from his grandson for at least another hour. There were decorations, lights, funny shows on TV. Hiromi was supposed to come over with Daichi and Kyouju pretty soon. The only thing really missing was Christmas spirit.

Takao moped. Changed position in the armchair. Moped a little more. Became the death of some cookies. Moped yet a little more. Finally his grandfather snapped.

''Kinomiya Takao! What are you moping around about now? You brats are usually waaaaay too excited this time of the year! What's wrong, kid?''

Takao raised a thick eyebrow at him, his mouth twisted in a ridiculous pout that on anyone else would have looked fake, but on him was perfectly normal.

''Grandpaaaa'' he half moaned, half sighed ''Something's just…I don't know. It feels like something's missing.''

The elder Kinomiya looked thoughtful, scratching his chin as if thinking deeply. Suspiciously he eyed the room, as if some ornament was to blame.

''Do we have enough cookies?''

''Yes, grandpa''

''Decorations?''

''Yes.''

''Carols?''

Takao groaned. ''I've had enough of those, thank you very much''

His grandfather snorted, a little insulted.

''Stupid brat. You're always so disrespectful to your elders! And to think you're actually having guests over! Are you going to be moping around with them too? Huuuh?''

Takao was just about to answer when there was a knocking on the door. On any normal day Takao woud have leapt out of the armchair and run to open before the knocks had even died out. And perhaps this was what really made his grandfather worried; to see his own grandson, who was the essence of hyperactivity and positive excitement, drag himself towards the door as if death itself clung to his back.

''Happy holidays, Takao!'' Hiromi's polite voice, as always carrying the undertone of dominance, greeted him as Takao opened the door and found his friends there. ''I made a cake!''

Takao eyed the strange little cake in Hiromi's hands. Sure, she looked like a real lady, but she sure as heck wasn't acting like one. She was the bossiest person he had ever known, like a lumber-jack-psychopath dressed as a princess. And Hiromi couldn't cook to save her life.

''Great.''

Still, Hiromi knew Takao always at least tried to pretend to like her cooking. Because they all knew that if he didn't she was going to rip out his testicles, fry them and force feed them to him. Which is why she should have started heating up the fryer by the lack of forced enthusiasm in his voice, if not for the extreme disappointment in his eyes.

''Hey champ, what's wrong?''

Even Kyouju looked worried now.

''Yeah, Takao, you seem awfully down. It's Christmas, aren't you supposed to be bouncing off the walls?''

Takao simply shrugged.

''It just… feels like something is missing, you know?''

They both looked at him for a moment, then at each other, and they knew, they all knew that for once, Takao had actually said something worth thinking about.

**December 24****th  
****- The Starz-  
****  
**Rick sat eating all the food. All of it. The nuts, which he didn't have to crack with anything else but his strong fists – something Emily commented on being barbaric – all the meat, the turkey, the potatoes, the egg nog – alcohol free, thanks to Judy – and cookies and… well, you get the picture. Which was about the only thing one could get around there since he had laid his hands on everything. And while Emily was busy checking every decoration to be perfect, and Max was just walking around humming songs and putting the presents out under the Christmas tree, Michael dozing on and off in front of the tv, while Steven and Eddy were wrestling about who got to stand under the mistletoe with Emily.

All of this was the idea of none other than Judy, who thought it was a bloody marvelous idea to bring the team together for a Christmas celebration. Because after all, they were like family. Why they were supposed to meet both the 24th and the 25th no one had the slightest idea, since they mostly cared about opening presents. But Judy ignored them and with a little help from Emily bullied them into having a great Christmas. Or something like that.

Somehow she hadn't really succeeded. Which was odd. So Emily was sent to investigate this.

''Okay, what's wrong with you?''

They all looked at her very oddly, which she was quite used to at this stage but it still irritated her.

''What is it now?'' Rick grunted, still stuffing his face.

''Why aren't you celebrating? We're supposed to eat, _all of us_ Rick, and _then_ watch tv Michael, and Max, the presents are in the wrong order! And you two – '' she was just about to snap at Eddy and Steven, when Max came to save the day.

''Emily, calm down. I'm sure it's just too early for the Christmas spirit, that's all!''

''Early?!'' Emily looked like her head was going to shoot off like a rocket. ''It's the 24th! The presents are being opened tomorrow! How can you not have Christmas spirit yet?!''

''Christmas is a celebration, not a damn project'' Michael said with a bored voice, only half paying attention.

''Christmas is a waste of time'' Rick put in. ''Why're we even here? We're not even _related_''

Emily was boiling now, like a nuclear plant about to blow. The safe thing would be to back away. The _smart_ thing would be to run for cover. So either the team was either very stupid or just way too reckless. Emily didn't really care. Emily wanted the Christmas to go as _planned_. They were going to have Christmas and they were sure as heck going to enjoy it!

But part of Emily didn't even believe that herself. She too had noticed something was just… odd with today. Normally she was at least a little excited. But today? No. And who better to take it all out on but her team?

''Hold that thought'' Max said and waltzed off, and at first Emily was going to start berating him, when she noticed the reason he walked off was to answer the phone. Which she hadn't even heard, too busy being agitated.

''Uh-huh'' Max said, smiling now in a manner that wasn't strained or nervous, which she now realized he had been otherwise doing all day. ''Yeah, sure, I thought so too! Uh-huh, a superb idea!''

This followed by a couple of more crude sounds, and words Emily sure found inappropriate for conversationing. This meant Max had to be talking to that Kinomiya. Which would always end up bad. Hmmm…

''Guys'' Max turned to them as he hung up, now smiling as brilliantly as the star at the top of the tree. ''I have a great idea!''

Crap.

**December 24****th  
****- The Russians-  
**It was a good thing Christmas wasn't made such great deal about in Russia. At least for Kai who hated it. It was just another commercial holiday for families to argue and money to be spent. No, he rather spent his own time alone. With a good book and a warm fire. Ignoring the festives that were to be after New Year. Which itself was pain enough. He wasn't exactly the celebrating type, or the people type, or any special type at all. Kai was just Kai. And Kai didn't really fancy holidays.

Too bad his friends couldn't get it through their thick skulls. This was the third year in a row they had forced their way into his mansion. He had quickly realized that no matter his angry Dobermans or violent attempts to keep the others at bay, where the Neoborg wanted to go, the Neoborg went. And this time of the year they always snuck into his house. By force. A lot of force. It wasn't even necessary, Christmas wouldn't be until January anyway. But of course Yuriy had to be a pain in the ass. Of course Yuriy said Kai needed some company to keep from turning into Grandfather Frost himself.

Without the presents, of course. Since Kai didn't give presents. He gave glares. Right now they were not, as one would think, directed at his redheaded friend though, but instead at another friend. Ivan, who was for the gazillionth time that hour asking to hear the story about the Snow Maiden again. Sergei, despite his rather gruff and harsh exterior, happened to know a lot of Russian folk tales and fairy tales and stories. Which was annoying, because right now Kai just wanted some peace and privacy. He wanted to drink his cognac alone, and read his overly complex novel by himself. And not with the psychopaths that were now occupating his sofa.

Boris had already found all the secret places where Kai kept the key to his bar. And the times he didn't find it, he kicked it down until the door broke. So Kai learned pretty early it was just best to keep it open. Besides, if Boris got drunk early he passed out which meant Kai had one less problem to deal with. The others on the other hand… He sighed, rubbing his temples as he mildly wondered why he had to endure this. He didn't like Christmas. It was like society's way of rubbing it in his face that he had no family, that he had a fucked up childhood, that his friends were idiots and that, despite him wanting to be alone, he still didn't want to be completely lonely.

Yes, there was a difference.

Yuriy always used to say Kai liked having them there anyway, so he should just shut up and get over himself. Maybe the worst thing was that perhaps, just a little, Yuriy was right. He wouldn't really know what to do if they weren't there, which in turn angered him because it made him so much more pathetic. And Kai didn't want to be pathetic. But more than that, he guessed he could afford sharing his cognac with the others.

But not for too long though. Not since Boris had been throwing him rancid looks all night. He had no idea at first what they were about. Mostly they'd been occurring when he got off the phone after speaking to Rei. Kai had later come to the conclusion that Boris still held his petty little grudge against Rei for their match all those long, wasted years ago.  
Which just made the Falcon all the more annoying. Which was one reason Kai called Rei more. Especially when his friend was visiting.

Yes, they had a complicated friendship.

But even though, it started to feel a little hollow. After being used to enduring endless painful hours of spending every day with his team, it had started to feel a little bit… funny, odd even now when they weren't there. It wasn't that he missed them, it was just that they were missing. Like tearing something out of a picture which annoyed Kai. It brought imbalance, and no matter how hard the other Russians tried, they only seemed to make it worse.

Which perhaps was the main reason Kai picked up the phone that day. And also the main reason he didn't hang up when he realized it was Kinomiya. And, well, undeniably, the main reason he said yes when the Japanese boy-posing-as-a-man made his offer. Not that the other Russians were happy at first, until they realized how boring Christmas would be without Kai. And that if they went along with it, they could have a lot of fun with the others. Evil plans formed as Kai glared at the phone.

''Okay.''

''_Huh?_'' came Takao's oh so clever response, as if he had just imagined what he had heard. ''_Did you say yes?''_

''I won't repeat myself.''

''_So, you're like_- ''

''Goodbye Kinomiya.''

And with that, Christmas took an interesting turn.


	2. 2

So, the Christmas tradition of starting a fic one year, then finishing it the next is going well, I see!  
Figured that I might as well get this thing done. Who knows, maybe it might help get me into Christmas spirit? Anyway, I may have miscalculated the amount of chapters this would contain. It's leaning towards more, but then again it could also be less. Or no change at all. I don't have the faintest idea so as per usual... don't trust my word too much. Forgot to put in the pairings. Oh well, you're smart. You'll figure it out.

And I know it's silly, it wouldn't be my fiction if it wasn't.

* * *

Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown

**25****th**** December  
- Kinomiya and friends-**

**  
**Takao still couldn't believe it. He was on a plane, making his way to Max's place. At Christmas. And the great part? His plan had succeeded. Yes, Takao had called _everyone_. The Tigers, the Starz, hell, even the Neoborg. And what had he done? He had forced them to celebrate Christmas. Together. Like a family. As they should have done from the start and it was a wonder he hadn't realized before that _this_ was the missing piece that made Christmas suck so much. This was what was wrong. His friends weren't with him. Okay, so maybe the Russians were somewhat of a bunch of assholes, and maybe he couldn't stand all the Americans, and maybe some of the Chinese disliked him quite a bit, but anyway. That was beside the point. The _point _was that he, Takao Kinomiya, was going to celebrate Christmas with his closest friends. For the first time in three years.

And he was damn happy about it. Now, his only problem left was how to find his way through the streets without getting lost, and how to get Hiromi to stop biting her nails in what looked like a mild case of freak-out. Yes. She had been acting pretty odd since the flight took off. First he had thought she was just afraid of flying, but that didn't make sense since the team traveled a lot. And besides, she liked to check out the male flight attendants. Which was not the case now, even though one of them had shamelessly been flirting with her – and grandpa Kinomiya with one of the stewardesses – and this was making Takao feel a little alarmed.

Of course Hiromi refused to tell him what was wrong. Of course she hit him the tenth time he asked. Of course the rest of the flight was spent in an awkward silence. He muttered. If Christmas didn't get better than this he was going to write somewhere and complain.

**  
- Max Mizuhara –**

Max was smiling all the way to the airport. It didn't even matter that people bumped into him so he nearly fell over or that he discovered a hole in his shoe when it took in water and made his sock all wet. It didn't even matter that the airport was tremendously ugly and depressing and even tackier than his sense of clothing. It didn't even matter that people disliked his sense of clothing.

It didn't matter that people were crowding around him or that he had to run from a few fangirls here and there. No, because Max was very happy. So happy his eyes shone so much he was afraid the snow would have melted away if there had been any.

See, even the lack of snow or the burnt gingerbread Emily made didn't matter. Because Max was happy, happy, happy. A security guard even took him in for questioning because he thought Max was high on something. But nothing could kill his good mood. No! He was going to see his friends for the first time in months. And he was going to spend Christmas with them. It didn't even matter that Christmas turned his mom into a nutjob, because it was still the best holiday ever. Yes, Max was excited, to say the least.

**- The Tigers-**

Mao had been a pain in the ass for the entire trip. Which was an unbelievably quick one and they were all quite surprised. But not as surprised as they were that they even got their hands on some tickets. It's incredible what a little luck and a little… persuasion, as Mao called it, could do. Besides, it was Christmas. Which was probably the main reason said woman was behaving such madly all morning. The moment they set foot on American land, she went haywire. Checking so that the luggage was where it was supposed to be, looking through her Christmas list so nothing could jump out and surprise her, checking her fellow travelers so they were all in place, (which they weren't, but she hunted down and punished Kiki soon enough) and threw disorientated glares at everything around her.

Christmas trees, Santa's, candy, food, commercial, garlands, stars – the whole nine yards. They were all there, glaring at Mao as if they had a personal grudge to settle. Rei just wished this could all be over with. He hated all the fussing and the stressing and it was unbelievable how many got an ulcer from one little day. Actually, he thought he himself was getting one just from looking at Mao. It was a little sad, even, how it always turned out like this every year. It was just a day after all. And it didn't have to be perfect, but sometimes it felt as though he was the only person in the world who knew about this. Like it was his special little secret.

Most of the time, he wished he could let one, just one other person in on it.

He had little time to dwell on it though, as he soon saw a jumping, skipping mop of blond hair. In the distance it looked like their own star to guide them through, but he knew it was just Max. Or, maybe 'just Max' was a bit cruel and also it wasn't accurate. Max could never be 'just Max' since he had enough energy to outshine the sun. It was a bit annoying at times, really. Sometimes Rei just wanted to stick his own head up a cannon and tell someone to blast off.

And now they were going to share living space with him. For a week. Great.

''Rei! Rei! Hi! I knew you were coming! Rei!''

Rei smiled politely at his friend, because after all that was what he was. And no matter how hard it was to stand your own friend at times, or how often you had played with the thought of stabbing him, friends were still friends. And therefore you had to greet them in a way that convinced them that yes, even though I hate your guts sometimes I still love you enough to let you live.

Which was an oddly out of character thought for Rei. Huh. Must've been the holiday stress.

''Hi guys! Had a good trip?''

Since Mao was a lunatic and the others had difficulties on their own with restraining her, Rei took on the role of the communicator.

''It was a little rough but alright. It's good to see you Max''

Max blinded him with his smile as it grew a thousand times larger.

''It's good to see you too!''

''Where are the others?''

Rei was only now realizing they were the first on spot, and that the others couldn't be seen anywhere. And he was pretty certain Takao had said that they were all going to meet, which Rei still hadn't figured out if it was such a good idea or not.

''There's Takao!''

Rei turned his head to look in the direction of which Max pointed, and sure enough he got to see the excited little man that came rushing towards them. Behind him came a nervous, still respectable Kyouju and a Hiromi who looked like she was about to join the Manson family and set off on a killing spree. Especially with Daichi never shutting up behind her.

Oh, well, the worst thing that could happen was that they all slaughtered each other.

The parties soon joined forces and after five minutes of greeting and cheering – Rei couldn't blame them, after all it had been a while – and women growling in the corners, it seemed as if things were just about to settle down. But then of course came the other tidal wave. A small group of dull hair-colors came cutting through the crowd, a cunning and ominous aura following their wake. It wasn't hard to figure out that the Russians had arrived. Rei couldn't say he wasn't glad to see Kai, but he was oddly discomforted at the baleful glares Boris was throwing. They seemed a little more malicious than usual.

''Kai!'' Rei greeted him, partially to get the awkward silence to disappear.

He nodded in greeting, and after that Max and Takao steered the conversation – if it could be called that since the third participant mostly glared – into unknown levels. The rest of crowd decided to just ignore them as they silently followed Max towards the cabs.

**  
-The Destination-**

One good thing with Rick having nothing better to do with his time than to eat all the food, was that at least it shut the women up when they got to make new food in the kitchen. So with all of them locked up, threatening anyone else to their life if they even looked at the kitchen door, there was one less problem for the others to worry about. Because quite frankly, Mao, Emily and Hiromi were annoying enough as it was. And during Christmas? No thank you. Another good thing to come out of it was that instead of spreading bad vibes in the living room, Rick was locked up in the bathroom. Something with that ginger bread just didn't sit right with his bowels.

So in the meantime, while chaos was ensuing in the rest of the house, Max showed the others to their rooms and let them all unpack and feel right at home. He apologized for not having enough rooms for all of them, but Kai was happy as long as he didn't have to share with Takao. But it seemed like it wasn't that much better to share with the Russians, because Boris was really looking close to murdering him each time their eyes met. Kai considered demanding an explanation at first, but realized he didn't really care that much. What did bother him though was that Ivan was nowhere to be seen and that usually led to trouble…

''Hey, Kai, do you have a minute?'' Rei's voice brought him out of his musings, and as he looked towards the door he found the catlike eyes looking kindly at him.

Kai nodded in confirmation, before stepping out of the room to join the Tiger in whatever needed joining. But he couldn't help but feel as though Boris was following them till they were no longer within sight.

''What is it?''

Rei smiled, a little nervously which in itself was rather odd. Rei was one of the most self-confident people Kai knew of, often bordering on arrogance, so for the Chinese to get nervous it had to be something good. All the more reason for the Russian to listen to him.

''I… well… you see. It's that… I have a small problem.''

**-The Kitchen-**

Hiromi was close to tears. And not because the pudding was burning or the gravy overcooked. Okay, partially because of the gravy. But mostly because she was panicking. She had been panicking for quite some time now and honestly she had no idea what to do about it. Besides feel stupid. Because that's what she had to be, she thought, not to have thought of this sooner. Okay, so she _had_ thought of it weeks ago but never gotten around to it. Because okay, she could admit she was a little nervous. Or, well, _very _nervous but that was all beside the point and Hiromi really didn't care for much else but the point and the point was…

''Hiromi, are you – ''

''_I haven't gotten a gift for Takao!_''

Mao blinked a little, her ears still ringing even though the echo of the brunette's voice had died out. The pink haired girl blinked again, as if to clear her mind, before finally cocking an eyebrow at the other. Emily joined in with her own odd little half-glare, and Hiromi was suddenly getting the urge to learn just how to shut up.

''O… kay?'' Mao tried, amost tentatively.

''I haven't gotten him a gift yet and it's the 25th so I'm doomed! _Doomed! _He's going to hate me ohmygod I –''

And her rantings went on and on for a few minutes, during which none of the other girls had any idea as of what to say. Not that they had a chance to get a word in anyway, but Hiromi didn't really seem to notice so they didn't think too much of it. After another few minutes had passed, Hiromi looked like she was close to fainting, and they were somewhat amazed that she had still managed to switch the plates of cookies in the oven. The two other girls shared a look, before crossing their arms.

''Hiromi'' Mao started, very slowly as if speaking to a rampaging child yielding an Uzi. ''Why does that matter?''

Hiromi's eyes widened, and her breathing quickened. Changing from panicked to outraged she was more unpredictable than a storm, and Mao almost regretted opening her mouth at all when Hiromi bellowed them half-deaf.

''Why does it matter?! I'll tell you why it matters! It matters because now he'll think I hate him and he'll be the only one not to receive a gift and that is a very mean thing of me to do _especially _since I don't hate him at all, really I know I seem like a bossy bitch but a girl has to in this sport, you should know that better than anyone and really I'm just – ''

''Crushing?'' Emily tried helpfully.

Hiromi blinked, utterly stupefied for a moment.

''_NO! _I'm not crushing!'' she shrieked and the girls were certain that after that day they'd certainly have hearing difficulties.

''Suuuuuuuure you're not'' Mao snorted. ''And I was not crushing on Rei when we were fourteen''

''Shut your trap! I don't need your sarcasm! I'm a grown, independent woman! I'm too young to have a crush on that… that _kid!_ I –''

Emily put a hand on Hiromi's shoulder, comfortingly and understandingly smiling at her. Of course it was all an act because deep down Emily wanted to strangle her for damaging her hearing, but what are friends for if not lying to us when we need it the most?

''Relax, we'll find a present if it means that much to you.''

Hiromi blinked, unsure of what she had just heard.

''Huh?''

''You heard me.''

''But…'' she blinked a little more, as if it had ever solved anything but make people look like idiots. ''But the food!''

''What about it?''

''Who will take care of the food?!''

Mao cleared her throat, making sure all attention was directed at her. When all eyes in the room were set on her, she grinned her most devilish grin,

''Relax girls, the food can wait. Just cover up the secret stash and we'll be back before anyone ever notices we're gone!''

Of course they knew this was a really bad plan. Somewhere deep down inside of their deviant hearts, they knew very well this was a bad idea. But in the spur of the moment that was forgotten, or ignored perhaps, and instead looked upon as something quite brilliant. And whatever brilliant girls wanted to do, brilliant girls did. The consequences could be dealt with later.

**- Rick-**

Rick didn't really like Christmas. In fact, he quite so much as hated it. But he didn't really have anything better to do, and Judy could be quite convincing when she wanted to. If Rick had ever thought women incapable of using brute force on him, well, now he stood corrected. So he simply had to make the best of the holiday while he could. And if that meant pissing off the other in his team, or switching Rei's shampoo for itching powder, then so he would. And now as luck would have it, he found the apartment to be completely devoid of female creatures.

Which included Judy. And a Judy-less, Emily-free, Mao-ridden, Hiromi-sanitized apartment, was a good apartment. And what did Rick do to celebrate? Why what else but break into the kitchen? After having snuck, as well as the giant bear-like teenager could, into the kitchen he couldn't hide his wide grin if he'd wanted to. He had to compliment himself on being such a genius. The kitchen was completely empty, and what better of it was that he could sniff his way to the secret stash. Because girls always had secret stashes. A place where they hid the food that was to be saved for (or from) someone, or not to be eaten until later.

See, Rick might have been a brute and not very tactical. But what he did have was a great sense of smell, so no matter how hard they had tried to hide it from him, he found it faster than a bloodhound. There, on top of a cabinet too high for any of the girls to reach on their own, was a box that just screamed 'touch and die'. But Rick wasn't one to heed warnings or bow down to threats, so he easily swiped it down and locked the door.

No. Rick didn't enjoy Christmas. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else do, either.

**- Boris-**

That was _it._ It wasn't enough that Kai stole his place on the team, because he was a back-stabbing, lying, selfish, arrogant, no good son of a bitch. No, now the stupid rich boy had to take other things he enjoyed as well. Not that Boris was going to say out loud that he _did_ enjoy it, but that didn't really matter because Kai was going down. He thought no one was on to his game yet, huh? Well old Boris was, and he was not happy about it.

Kai and Rei had been locked up inside that room for nearly an hour. And that was one hour too long. He didn't know for certain what they were doing in there, but he had a pretty good idea. If Kai thought he was going to get away with it, he was sorely mistaken. But no need to pity him, really. After all, underestimating Boris Kuznetsov is underestimating death.

''Hiwatari you fucking piece of shit! Open the goddamn door or I'll break it down!''

Boris had been hollering and bellowing about for at least thirty seconds, an extremely long wait for a Falcon who was about to go on a wild rampage. His fist was red from the contact it had made with the wood, but the door was even worse for wear after getting introduced to Boris' foot. And there were a lot of things that were going to be introduced if someone didn't open soon.

''Kai! Did you fucking hear me?! Open the – ''

Without any further notice, the door swung open to reveal annoyed red eyes. Kai wasn't really mad, more so he was irritated as it was impossible to get one moment worth of peace in the same house as the others. Which was the reason he didn't really want to come at first, but life never really turns out the way you planned.

''What is it _now_? I'm in the middle of some – ''

''Oh I bet you are! Guess what? Party's over!''

''What are you on about?''

Boris snorted, barging past Kai easily. Because even though Kai was superior in Beyblading, and even though he had been lifting some junk down at the gym, Boris was undeniably stronger than him. Also he was much more savage when he wanted something, and right now he had a few words to share with a certain Tiger. A few hurtful words.

''Kon!''

Rei looked quite surprised to see him, and quite bewildered as well. Now when Boris was barging across the floor and coming towards him, the Tiger felt this room was no longer where he desired to be. But, even if Rei had planned to escape – which he hadn't, mind you – he was prohibited from doing this as a strong fist yanked him off the ground. Okay, so Boris was mad. He got that part. But he was always mad so there wasn't much to learn from that. Why he was mad on the other hand, was as big a mystery as the city of Atlantis.

''Kuznetsov?''

''What the hell do you think you're doing?!''

''Uhm… well, right now I think I'm about to get killed by a Russian. What's up with you?''

Boris' death-glare was enough to send anyone's cockiness running for its life. Still Rei kept glaring back, defiant as ever, and he was certain that the only thing that kept the Falcon's fist from connecting with his face, was the fact that Kai was striding to the rescue.

''Boris'' Kai said, and a second later made the big mistake of placing his hand on the agitated Boris' shoulder.

To which Boris responded with a fist.

''Boris, what the hell?!'' Rei cried as he was dropped to the ground.

But the Russian didn't listen to him, in fact none of them did because they were busy tearing each other apart. Kai mostly did some blocking here and there, Boris was the one really on fire. By the time they had moved their fight out into the living room, half of the guestroom was already demolished. Leaving a shocked Rei running after them.

''Stop it you two! What's gotten into you?!''

The shock had left him now, leaving way to resentful irritation. Like the mother hen running after a pair of unruly chicks, he was doing his best to stop the fight but all it really earned him was a knocked out tooth and hitting the floor with his butt. Oh well.

''Oh my God!'' it was Kyouju's turn to be surprised now, as Kai and Boris crashed down on the table where he moments ago had put his computer.

The little electronic thing now lying in a sad heap of destruction on the floor, the rest of the table tipped over and with it a lot of Christmas decorations. Whoever remained standing after the fight sure wasn't going to survive the wrath of Mao.

''What the hell's going on here?!'' Takao who had just entered the room, didn't get his question answered before Boris threw a punch at Kai, who ducked, and hit the Japanese boy-man-thing instead.

With a little blood and a lot of curses, said Blader fell and would have met the same fate as Rei's behind, if not Max had caught him right in the fall. Takao looked at them in shock, his nose bleeding and looking like it might even be broken. Max's large, expressive eyes were full of terror, and for a moment it seemed like no one was going to do anything.

''Okay, that's enough!''

As out of nowhere Yuriy had emerged between the two fighting, separating them successfully with just one, well-aimed ice-cold glare. The fighting pair soon turned their backs to each other, muttering obscenities in Russian Rei was glad he couldn't understand. The Wolf growled at them. If Rei was the mother hen, then Yuriy looked like the berating father.

''What the hell is the matter with you two?!''

''He touched me!''

The redhead glared at Boris, without words asking him if he was an imbecile.

''And that's a reason to fight? Because I sure as hell don't think Kai would start anything!''

Boris said nothing, simply crossed his arms and promised Yuriy death with his eyes. The Wolf decided it was a lost cause and instead turned his attention towards Kai.

''Don't ask me. I was speaking to Rei and then he just barged right in and started yelling.''

''Okay'' Yuriy glared at Boris again. ''You, we're going to have a chat.''

''Fuck you!''

''_Now''_

Silence lay around the room as the Russians did nothing but stare each other to bits. After a dreadful, painful minute had passed Boris finally punched Yuriy in the face and left the room. Once he was gone, everyone did the safe thing and left the two remaining Russians to their own devices. Left was only Rei, still not sure he was on planet Earth and that his friends weren't just alien impostors out to steal his brain.

''And _you_'' Yuriy said with his split lip and pointed at him. ''I don't know what the hell is going on but I'll find out!''

Not until the two had left did Rei dare draw a breath of relief.

**-The girls-**

The streets could be called something akin to 'unsafe' as the girls were strolling down the sidewalks in their high heels and ridiculous outfits. Leaving a trail of thick perfume behind them, it was safe to say a lot of looks were cast their way. Mao pretended she didn't notice and, if she did, she was certainly disgusted by all of it. Not that she was, but the other girls didn't need to know that.

Emily said something about hormones but since Hiromi was panicking by the second, her nonsense fell on deaf ears. One couldn't really blame her though, the brown haired girl was practically losing her mind. She had absolutely no idea of what to buy Takao, the only thing she actually knew was that time was running out.

Perhaps she could get him something for his Blade? No, no, everyone else were likely to give that to him and she wanted her gift to be special. Maybe it would've been smarter to have asked the others what they were getting for him? In that way she would have known what to avoid and perhaps along which theme she should orientate her shopping.

Thousands of images of things flashed before her mind, almost like people say your life does right before you die. But nothing made her any wiser and it wasn't like she could ask the others. They would simply tease her – even more than they had so far – and she wanted this gift to be really good. Nothing bad meant about the girls, but one look at them told Hiromi they did not have the taste required in her quest.

Not that Takao had much of a sense of style himself, but that was a slightly unfair comparison.

Close to either tears or a heart attack, Hiromi was readying herself to scream when Emily bumped into her. Irritated the brunette spun around, but her intended murder glare got lost in what she saw next. The little group of boys who had been whistling at them down the street had somehow increased in numbers. It wasn't until she had counted them all – 34 – and noticed that special little glint in their eyes, a mixture of admiration and mania, that she noticed what they were.

''Oh my fucking shit!''

''_Fanboys!_''

Hiromi and Emily looked at each other in alarm and wasted no time before they grabbed Mao and ran.


End file.
